


Only human

by Thranki_LoKisra



Category: Marvel Universe - Fandom, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bruce implied, F/M, Gods, Humanoid, Stark Tower, fight, insult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki never have a good conversation since the first day you two met. Always ended with cursed and magic ball from Loki and the most soft is his glare. Never,he smile at you and it broke your heart think about it. And today,you in for another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only human

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,I'm not so good in English forgive me for all the grammar error. If you guys wanna ask something for me,please comment or mail me at kisrakisrakisra39@gmail.com! Thank you for reading and feel free to left kudos and comment. Have a nice day!

Only Human

You walked passed the hallway and went to the kitchen. It's been a month a particularly Trickster God had been living here as one of the famous Avengers. You always have a soft spot for him. The way his porcelain skin flushed red when he mad. How his magic flared green at his fingertips,how his emerald eyes sharpened when he glared. You had to admitted that he is the only person that managed to captured your heart. Which you didn't have.

 

You only a humanoid. The one with emotions. They said you are broken. No humanoid should have emotion. They almost sent you to the destruction site before a man saved you. 

It was Tony Stark. Only him knew that you not a human. But he treated you like one. The way your physical,the way your emotion works, you are completely human. But no,you just a little human. You shakes your head and continued your way to the kitchen. As one of your foot stepped into the kitchen,your eyes met with the person you loved.

Loki.

Your face blushed deep and you cast your eyes down to the floor. You can feel a shiver ran down your spine. The only thing that happened when you faced Loki. Loki looked at you and glared. He hated you for you immunity towards his mind reading. He can't read your mind like other and he loathed you for it. The others thing is he can't control you. He can't feel you to be honest. You like an object which held no live. Nothing. You felt a washed of disappointment to the way he reacted to you. You know that he despite you. Who can loved a freak like you?

You and Loki never have a good conversation since the first day you two met. Always ended with cursed and magic ball from Loki and the most soft is his glare. Never,he smile at you and it broke your heart think about it. And today,you in for another.

 

"Hey Loki" you greet him. And the only reply is a glare full with hatred.  
"Have you take a breakfast? Today is my day to make you guys a breakfast. Maybe you can give me some-"

Before you could finished talking. A dagger suddenly pinned just a few milimetre from you cheek. You can felt something trickled down your cheek. You wipe it with a shaky hand and look at it. Your cheek is bleeding. Pain started to flared after you wipe through the wound. 

"No need to acted like you care about me mortal. I don't need you nor I need your sustenance" with that he vanished from the kitchen. Leaving you stunned and sad. You took a breath and tried to relax. Tears sprung to your eyes but you kept it at bay. 

"Damn it! Why can't you not feel emotions freak? Why can't you be a good machine?" You said softly. Little did you know that Tony is behind you,hearing all your negative thought. He knew that you need time and he left you be.

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

Loki appeared in the living room and sat on the couch beside Thor,who watching a cartoon. Thor turned to him and beamed up. "Brother! What make you come to my company?"

"Shut it Thor"

"Very well. This Midgardian show is the most interesting thing I ever see! You should watch it Loki!"

"Whatever Thor" Loki shrugged him off. He then ponder,thinking about how you acted around him. For a month he stayed here,you were the only one who willing to talked to him. Hia heart always beaten fast when he saw you. He love your smile and your laughed. He...he loved you but he didn't want to make you scare. He is a monster. A monster parents tell their children at night. A beautiful lady like you will never become his Queen. If you asked him to burned the world he will do it. Anything for you. But he know it will never happened. Absent minded he crack the couch arm and leave. Thor looked at him with eyes full of confusion.

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

Tony stumbled across Loki and he scowled at him when his suit crumple. Loki too scowled at him. "Watch where you walked Stark" he sneered.

"First of all,it's Tony. Second,this is my tower and I can freaking walked like hell if I want to. Third,you are the one who should watch your way Rudolp"

Loki curled his fist and swung his punch to Tony's face. The punch hit him square in the face. Tony stu!stumbled on his feet and wiped hia nose. His nose are broken and it all thanks to Loki.  
"Who do you think you are Rock Age? Oh,don't answer it. A little mamma boy who have a freaking daddy issue!" He spat. His heart is burned when he saw how Loki treated you and now Loki tried to beat him in his own Fucking Freaking Tower!

"Silence mortal! Your little mewl brain can't even managed to understand this pathetic realm and now you tried to learn the life of a God? Me?!"

Tony won't back off from this fight. His ego is too big for it.

"Said the one who wear a goat horn. And this pathetic resident realm is the one who beat you into pulp! King Loki! Huh! Look at you,bound to this realm with no way to go! A cast out petty prince! Not accepted from the Frozen and Golden realm! A fucking blue Frost-"

That's it. Tony already crossed the line. Loki fired his magic to Tony's chest and make him flying backward. Tony gasped and clutched to his arc reactor. Unfortunately it's not broken.

"Keep your mouth shut mewling quim! You know nothing of me! You don't even deserve to be grace with my glorious presence. I should killed you when I had the chance" he walked toward Tony who held out his hand and called for his suit.

His suit quickly set against his body and Loki now readying his magic to fired to Tony. Tony took off and flight and slammed Loki on the way. Loki magic dissolved when Tony rammed him and he gripped Tony's suit. Hard. Tony pushed him to the wall and let out his tiny missile and aim it to Loki. Loki hand brightened with magic and he shot.

It when you came. 

"Hey Tony,I heard some noise down here. Are you oka-"

Suddenly a sharp pain explode to your back and something that felt like thundered hit you. You screamed in agony. Your false skin burnt and your back bleeding. Tony's missile managed to dodged you but not Loki's attack. Loki's daggers is coated with lightning magic and posion. The daggers buried themselves in your back. You fell to your knees and gasped. You hand shakes so hard till you had to lay down to the floor. Yes,you are a humanoid but still you can bleed. 

Tony flew to you and lift you up slowly. "Hey...Y/N. Hey,hey don't fall asleep okay? Everything will be fine" Tony voice sound so soft. He soothed you through the pain. He lift you up slowly and flew to the healing room. Your eyes felt so heavy and you missed the ee the pain that shown clear as the day on Loki face.

Loki stood there for a few minutes before vanishing. 

Guilt and pain and shamed rolling in his chest. He just hurt you. His love,his lovely maiden,his Y/N. How can he hurt you? How can he? Monster,monster,monster. He don't deserve to have you. He don't deserve to have anyone.

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

Tony laid you on the bed and closed all the curtain. Only he can tend you,only he can heal you. Not even Bruce need to know about your secret. He took off all your clothes but left your underwear. He quickly plugging all the wires into your body in order to repaired all the damaged done by Loki. He knew that you may not stand a chance. He can see how Loki's lightning hit you. He tapped vigorously on the pad,while listening to your ragged breath. The way your chest rise and fall is not normal. Your motor maybe broken. 

"Y/N! Stay with me will ya? Hey doll. Stay strong Y/N"

You flashed him a small smile to him. You loved Tony. He is the one who save you,the one who make you felt alive and human. You patted his hand softly. You know you are broken. From the first day you've been turned on.

"Tony...I'm not made of glass"

"Yeah,you made of stone baby" he said. You can heard the heaviness and the sadness that coated his words. You shut your eyes and fell to sleep.

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

Tony stormed into Loki's room and punched him in the gut. He can't take it anymore. He can't. It's too much for him. Loki is shocked the way Tony mad. It's not the mad that Tony always threw . It's different.

"Stop it Mortal!" He blocked Tony's attacks and froze him to the spot. Then he can see the wetness in Tony's eyes. The red rimmed eyes. Tony is crying. It make him stop from shouting to the mortal. Are you already died? Did he kill you?

"Stark?"

"You son of a bitch! You don't deserve her! You don't deserve to get her her love! She too pure for you! She's a guileless girl! She had suffered enough! All people mocked her! Ridiculed her! Strayed away from her as she is a deadly plug! She love you! She willing to take over this damn world for you! She willing to killed herself for you! She willing to bare her heart to you! She can stand a normal thunder but not a fucking one!"Tony shouted. "And look at you! Only think about power! About how high you are than us! How dirty we are! How low we here! She love you...how can you do this to her?.." Tony breath. He cry again. 

Tony didn't know that his words hit Loki's heart like thousands of Surtur's swords. He instantly ran out of his room and straight to the healing room. As he reached it,he can heard a soft voice singing from the inside. The voice sounded weak. Like...like dying.

 

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of the worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

But I'm only a human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head,knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human  
I'm only human

Just a little human

 

The you cried. When Loki heard it,he twisted the doorknob and entered. He shocked when he saw the way you laid in your bed. You...look like in a death bed. Wires and machines full in your body. Why...why are strapped and plugged with all of this?  
Your cries stopped when you saw him entered. You can see thousand of emotions flickered through his face. He walked slowly to you and reached out. 

You smile painfully but tried to take his hand into yours but failed. He quickly catches your hand from falling like a rag doll and kissed it. Tears slid down his face and he kissed your hand. Your breath hitched and so is his.

"Forgive me Y/N...forgive me...please...I-I didn't mean to hurt you" he said.

You used your other hand and stroke his raven hair. You shook your head and sighed.

"No Loki..it's not your fault. No one fault alright?"

"It's my fault! I-I hurt you! I hurt you so bad! I'm a monster! Monster! It's better if Odin-"

His words cut short when you kissed him in the lips. He shocked at first but then returned it passionately. You know that Tony lying to you,you know that he can't save you. Tony is a bad liar.

You pulled away because you know that Loki need air. You looked at Loki and gave him a bright smile despite the pain you felt.

"I love you,My King. I always are"

Loki gaped when he heard the words you just uttered. You love him...you love him. YOU LOVE HIM! 

"Re-really?"

"Yes Loki. But you know...that my time is come. Please,tell Tony that I love him. Thank you for saving me. And you...Loki. You make feel a lot human Loki. Thank you. Thank you..." Your breath started to became more hoarse and ragged. Loki holds your hand that didn't gave any warmth and cried.

"No! No! No!!! Y/N!!"

You whispered to him for the last time "Remember Loki. I love you"


End file.
